Let Me Be With You
by Sophie-sama
Summary: não importa quantas vidas passem... eles sempre vão querer a mesma coisa... Let Me Be With You - música abertura de CHOBITS,p/ qm naum assistiu, assista, é ótimo o anime,e este era o antigo still there for me okay? naum procurem, bjs,


Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete

**Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete**

**Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara**

_Para ter certeza de que iríamos nos encontrar, fiz um encanto  
Nossas mãos se tocam gentilmente, e depois olhe o meu sorriso_

-kagome? – a menina de olhos amendoados se virou.

- inuyasha?.

- eu...eu... me desculpe. – a menina olhou para o chão e disse.

- você não me ama não é?

- a-amo... o problema é...eu tenho medo kagome. – ela o olhou um tanto assustada.

- medo?

- medo de te perder, medo de que naraku te mate, medo de perder kagome, medo de te perder. – ele segurou seus braços e a menina o encarou, assustada, sorriu e se beijaram.

**Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite**

**Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Dakishimetaino**

_Fingimos não entender o que realmente sentimos  
E de repende, nos apaixonamos  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Quero te abraçar bem forte_

Kagome correu, lágrimas caiam pelos seus olhos, gritou, correu até o marido, morto, sim eles haviam se casado antes de derrotarem naraku, kagome gritou, gritou até não poder mais, abraçou o corpo de inuyasha, chorando, de repente sentiu uma dor imensa no peito, uma espada lhe atravessou o coração, olhou para trás e viu a imagem de naraku, ele tirou a espada e a menina viu o sangue sujar seu vestido, ela caiu em cima de inuyasha, mortos.

**Honto no kimochi kitsukanai furishite**

**Totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Dakishimetaino**

_Fingimos não entender o que realmente sentimos  
E de repende, nos apaixonamos  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Quero te abraçar bem forte_

Uma menina corria, seu namorado havia acabado de terminar o namoro com ela, de dois anos, a menina acaba por esbarrar em alguém, antes que caísse ela é segurada pela cintura, abre os olhos e da de cara com os olhos castanho- âmbares a olhando, ela volta se endireita e ele a solta.

- keh! Você ta bem garota?

- to.- fala ela sorrindo boba.

- então eu já vou.

Antes que ele fosse ela disse.

- sou kagome, obrigada viu.

- hunf! Não tem de que.

Ele começou a andar e ela disse.

- qual seu nome? – ele a olhou um tanto assustado e disse.

- inuyasha.

- então inuyasha, como agradecimento, vamos tomar um sorvete e não vale dizer não. – ele sorriu.

- tudo bem.

**Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano**

**Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite**

_Antes, quando eu não conseguia dizer, eu escondia  
Estou apenas agindo como se fosse forte, e isso é tudo, por favor, veja através disso_

_ACIDENTE MATA CASAL._

_Um acidente de carro na 105 com a broadway mata um casal, identificado como kagome sato e inuyasha takarashi, os dois eram namorados e voltavam de um passeio na praia, o dono do carro Naraku Onigumo estava bêbado, o casal não sobreviveu._

**Machiawasemade atogofun mattete**

**Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Nakitakunaruno**

_Espere apenas mais cinco minutos antes de nos encontrarmos  
E antes de nos apaixonarmos  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Eu só quero chorar_

Os dois passeavam felizes, eles quem? Simples, kagome e inuyasha himura, eram casados a apenas alguns meses, depois de anos de namoro o rapaz havia conseguido pedi-la em casamento, sorriram, pararam em uma lanchonete, a garota pedira como sempre um suco natural e o garoto um guaraná.

- inuyasha eu... tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- fale princesa. – ela sorriu, ele teimava em chama-la de princesa.

-eu... você vai ser pai inuyasha. – ela colocou a mão na barriga.

- eu não acredito.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um acidente, um carro havia quebrado parede de vidro da lanchonete, a menina olhou para o marido, se aproximou e morreu ao seu lado.

**Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki**

**Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Dakishimetainoni**

_Quando nós deixarmos nossas mão unidas irem  
Isso me deixa tímida  
Isso me deixa tímida  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Eu só quero te abraçar_

CARRO DESGOVERNADO MATA PESSOAS.

_Na lanchonete Andalasia um carro desgovernado mata pessoas, o carro pertencia a Sato Naraku, os principais atingidos foram o casal kagome e inuyasha Himura, segundo nossos médicos a mulher se encontrava grávida, o bebê não sobreviveu devido aos poucos meses da gravidez._

**Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki**

**Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Let Me Be With You**

**Dakishimetainoni**

**Dakishimetainoni**

_Quando nós deixarmos nossas mão unidas irem  
Isso me deixa tímida  
Isso me deixa tímida  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Me deixe estar com você  
Eu só quero te abraçar  
Eu só quero te abraçar _

- VENHA INUYASHA! VENHA VER A SUA PRIMA! – menino de aproximadamente três anos correu até o pai, que estava do lado da cama onde sua tia cuidava de um bebê recém nascido, o menino ficava na ponta dos pés para poder ver mais não conseguia, olhou para o pai e disse.

-papai, me calega?- o homem pegou o filho no colo e o menino viu a prima.

- seu nome vai ser kagome, ka-go-me. – fala a tia do menino, o bebê e inuyasha se encararam, a menina tentou falar algo, porém não conseguiu, o menino entendeu o que ela dissera, apesar dos outros rirem do ela "tentara" falar, o rapaz entendera, ela dissera seu nome, e então ele compreendeu, que não importava quantas vidas tivessem, eles sempre pensariam da mesma forma...

**Let Me Be With You**

_Me deixe estar com você..._


End file.
